1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved plastic handle for bagged items and more particularly relates to a handle which may be attached to the plastic bag which is commonly used to package frozen poultry and other products to facilitate carrying. Use of this . device makes it unnecessary to reinforce the bag with netting, commonly used heretofore.
2. Description of Related Art
Handles have been used for this purpose for some years and are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,772,133 and 4,818,121. The present invention is an improvement on these prior handles in that the structure facilitates installation of the handle on bagged poultry and also makes it possible to use a lighter weight handle to grip heavy items by providing reinforcement. In one modification of the invention, apertures are formed in the reinforcement to reduce the quantity of plastic used and also provides a location for attachment of tags.